


I've got a war in my mind

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: Some Like it Rough [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Choking, Degradation, F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mommy Kink, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: It’s Tony’s annual work Halloween costume party. All you want to do is hook up your friend Carol with a cute girl and then slowly leave. The night doesn’t go as planned, as per usual.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Some Like it Rough [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413508
Kudos: 60





	I've got a war in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> It’s unholy week day 6!! The next part in the Dark!Nat series… this has a lot of future potential for the series and I’m really excited to explore it some more in the future. For now please enjoy this little one shot/next part in the series hehe… Day 6- Costume party! Hope y’all enjoy!

You look in the mirror one last time at your costume and sigh. You really didn’t want to go out but since it’s the company Halloween party you’re obligated to show up at least. You smooth down the ripples in your costume, having been stuffed in the closet for a year it had some edges that weren’t there before. The lazy side of you didn’t care to fix the pink princess gown. Carol got you this costume last year as a joke and now here you are not wanting to waste any of your money on another costume. She is going to laugh at you for at least 15 minutes. You grab your purse off of your bed and see the collar Natalia gave you on your bedside drawer. It’s been four months since you’ve seen the woman who’s changed your life forever. You miss her terribly and hoped to see her soon. With one last longing look at the collar you make your way out of your house. You take an Uber to the party knowing you were going to get drunk after you set up your two friends. Carol has been single and not wanting to look for anything serious…not after you. However you know for a fact your secretary Wanda has the hots for Carol and poor Carol has been too chicken to do anything about it. Your goal tonight is to somehow get them to realize their perfect chemistry. The car drops you off in front of Tony’s mansion, you bid the driver good night and make your way inside. The pounding of the speakers makes your head ache already. You quickly make your way to the bar ordering the strongest drink they had.

“Hey stranger, drinking already!” You nearly jump out of your skin when Carol screams into your ear. You take a big gulp as her arm slings around your shoulders.

“I need to be drunk to hang out with you!” You see her face scrunch up in mock hurt as you laugh- your laughter being drowned out by the music. She tightens her hold on you and leads you outside where the music turns into a muffled sound. 

“I will say, I’m a little drunk right now. Otherwise I would be laughing so hard at your costume.” You roll your eyes and take a sip of your drink.

“What the fuck are you supposed to be anyways?” Your eyebrows furrow as you see her dressed in what she would normally wear. You admit you’re a bit upset that she didn’t dress up as well. Carol smirks and points to a sticker on the left side of her chest. You lean closer and squint.

“Hello, my name is God,” You straighten up and smack her on the shoulder as she breaks out into laughter “what a lazy costume, Carol. I expected more from you.” She smirks and is about to speak when you two are interrupted.

“Hey Y/N, Carol.” You both turn to see Wanda by the door dressed as an angel. How appropriate.

“That’s a cute costume, Wanda. Don’t you think, Carol?” You see Carol try to form words in her mind and you giggle slightly. Wanda looks at you curiously.

“What’s going on out here. Did I interrupt anything?” You quickly shake your head and walk up to Wanda grabbing her arm. You pull her closer to Carol and step back.

“Not at all, Wan. I’d say you’re just in time! Carol here came as God and you’re an angel. I’d say this is a match made in Heaven. Wouldn’t you?” Carol blushes as red as Wanda’s hair, Wanda blushes as well. Carol grins sheepishly and looks to Wanda. You take this as your que to go and make your way back inside. You immediately regret your decision and down the rest of your drink before making your way upstairs. You knew Tony had a library and you thought maybe you could read for a bit then leave inconspicuously. The music dies down a little the further up you go. You’re walking down a long hallway when you hear a muffled scream. You slowly walk up to the door where you heard the noise and press your ear up against it. You hear two voices, muffled but you can sort of make some words out.

“Who…you…work… for!” Your brows furrow at the half made out question. You hear what could only be described as a crunch and another muffled scream. You flinch and your mind a little hazy already from the alcohol makes your next move a careless one. You knock on the door and silence follows.

“Everything okay in there? Is this some kinky sex if so just say so and I’ll move on!” You hear some struggling happening before the door opens and out walks Tony, who was sweating profusely.

“Hey, you okay Tony? You look a little pale.” He breathes out a shaky laugh and makes a quick exit throwing you a look over his shoulder.

“I’m fine, Y/N. You should go home now.” You’re confused at his hasty behavior for all of two seconds.

“The party’s just getting started though, princess, you can’t leave.” You gasp as you see Natalia leaned against the doorway. All questions leave your mind as you jump into her arms, wrapping yours tightly around her neck. She breathes you in as her arms wrap around your middle. You hum as she kisses your neck.

“I’ve missed you, Nat. Where have you been?” She pulls away and walks back into the room, which you now realize is one of the guest bedrooms. You follow her lead and see a chair in the middle of the floor.

“Did you… torture Tony?” She pulls the chair to face you and sits down. Natalia’s face hardens at the question. You stand before her as she processes what she should tell you.

“Well, kitten. I’ve been told that there is an organization after me. That what I’m doing should end-including my life.” You pout and straddle her lap, wrapping your arms around her neck. You leave kisses all over her face until she breaks out into laughter. You smile and pull away after giving her a kiss on the lips.

“Why would anyone want to kill you?” Her hands make their way up your dress, rubbing your thighs.

“So many people, kitten. I have a lot of red in my ledger and they’re trying to wipe me out. It’s why I’m gone for long periods of time. I can’t stay in one place for too long.” You smile sadly and squeeze the back of her neck.

“So this was a freak occurrence? Were you not going to visit me at all?” She hesitates at your look of absolute sadness. Her hands squeeze your thighs before she kisses your cheek. 

“I’m not too sure, kitten. It all depended on what I got out of Tony.”

“And what did you get?” She sighed and leaned her head back.

“Nothing. Absolutely fucking nothing.” You hum and start to kiss her neck up to her ear.

“Do you think Tony has a secret club that takes out assassins? That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard, Mommy.” She groans as you suck her earlobe into your mouth.

“He knows something, kitten. Your boss isn’t at all what he seems.” You nibble on her earlobe before pulling away.

“If you say so, Nat. Can we just forget about that and enjoy this moment? A moment that may not have happened if it wasn’t for my curiosity.” She smirks and slips her left hand closer to your center.

“What is it you want, kitten?” You whimper as her fingers trace the edge of your underwear.

“I want you, Mommy. Always.” Natalia hums and pushes your underwear to the side, gliding her fingers through your wet folds.

“Already so wet for me, slut. Knowing I just tortured your boss? So naughty, kitten.” You grunt as she brushes past your clit.

“You barely did anything, Mommy. He still walked out of here in one piece.” You see her neck vein pop out as her eyes narrow dangerously at you. She pinches your clit making you jump in her lap.

“Only because you interrupted, kitten. Otherwise he wouldn’t be alive.” Her other hand comes up to wrap around your throat, limiting your air supply.

“Mommy, please.” Her fingers trail down to your entrance, circling around the clenching hole slowly.

“Tell me this, kitten. Do you know anything about this organization that’s trying to kill me?” You scrunch your eyebrows at the odd question.

“What, no, Mommy. I don’t and to be honest I barely know Tony. I don’t know what he does in his spare time.” You yelp as her fingers plunge deep into your core. She fucks you fast and roughly, her hand squeezing your neck harder cutting off your air supply completely. Your hands come up to her arm gripping your throat, she slowly released her death grip on you once you start to turn a shade darker.

“You better not be lying to me, kitten.” Your mind, fuzzy from the lack of oxygen, spirals slightly.

“I would never lie to you, Natalia.” The use of her full name stuns her for a brief moment as her fingers pause their brutal action. You barely have time to breathe before she’s roughly fucking you once more. Her hand leaves your neck and moves to the back of your head, bringing you into a rough kiss. Her tongue easily dominated yours as you moan loudly into her mouth. Your hands come up to tangle in her mess of red hair, pulling harshly. She groans at the sensation biting your lip hard. You pull away with a hiss as blood trickles down your chin. She smirks and licks her lips before licking the line of blood and kissing you once more. The coppery taste throws you off before her fingers curl deliciously in your cunt. You groan as she curls her fingers once more, hitting your soft spot again. You pull away from the kiss and lean your head against her neck, breathing heavily.

“Fuck, Mommy. Right there, fuck please!” She nibbles on your chin as her thumb rubs your clit in time with the curling of her long slender fingers.

“You want to cum, kitten? Wanna cum all over my fingers, like the dirty fucking slut you are? Fucking do it then, drench my lap. Now.” Her fingers speed up as she pulls on your hair making your head tilt back. Her lips attack your neck, marking it all over. Your back arches as you scream out in pleasure as her fingers hit your spongy spot again. Her thrusts slow down as you come down from your high. She pulls out her fingers and pop them into her mouth, cleaning them thoroughly.

“That’s my good girl, kitten.” You hum as you catch your breath before leaning down to give her a passionate kiss.

“Thank you, Mommy.” She smiles and kisses you once more.

“Did you mean it, Y/N?” You look at her curiously.

“Mean what, Nat?” She has a slight blush on her cheeks and you think that’s the absolute cutest thing. 

“That you would never lie to me?” Your hands cup her cheeks, cradling her face softly.

“I do, Natalia. I mean it, truly I do.” She grins as you pull her into a soft kiss showing her how much you cared for her all in that one kiss. You pull away reluctantly as you hear the music from downstairs become louder.

“Fuck, I forgot about the stupid party.” Natalia chuckles and stands up picking you up and placing you down on your feet as well.

“One dance, kitten. Then I have to leave again.” You pout and hug her close, snuggling into her neck.

“You don’t have a costume though, Nat.” She rolls her eyes and pecks your lips.

“I’m your knight in matte armor, princess.” You hum and pull away from her, grabbing her hand and leading her downstairs.

“Perfect, who needs shiny armor anyway?” On the dance floor she holds you closer than ever before. A part of you thinks it’s because she’s scared, scared she’s put her trust in you too soon.


End file.
